


Through His Door

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Cas whispers his love confession through Dean's door while he sleeps.





	Through His Door

Cas was awake. He was always awake. He sat on the floor with his back leaning against the wooden door. He listened to the bunker’s noises. To a human it might have been quiet enough to call silent. For Cas, he could hear the electricity of charging phones and laptops. He could hear the refrigerator buzzing and working to make ice. He could hear the emergency systems humming, waiting to save the day. He could hear Dean Winchester’s deep, even breathing and his soft snores.

“Dean,” Cas whispered. He rested his head against the door and closed his eyes, focusing on the deep breaths he could hear behind the door.

He thought about the first time he had seen him. Not in the barn in Illinois, in Hell. He had been there that day. He had seen, and was unable to do anything about it. He had been a witness to Dean Winchester saying yes. He had watched Dean say yes, bloody and bruised. Sweat and tears were mixed on his face. He was being rebuilt for what must have been over the millionth time as he said the three letter word. Cas had screamed in Heaven. He watched with horror as the human he was supposed to save beat another soul, determination set into his shining green eyes. His jaw was clenched, his muscles taught, as he sliced and tore through his victims.

He remembered the day in the barn, too. He remembered the mixed feelings in his vessel’s confinement as he stared into the green eyes of the man who had just stabbed him in the chest, believing him a monster. He remembered finally understanding, uttering the words aloud, “You don’t think you deserve to be saved,” and Dean not correcting him. His wings unfurled, a display of power, sure, but a sign of faith in this human before him. The shock in Dean Winchester’s eyes as he gazed upon the wings of an angel was not an image Castiel would soon forget.

In the hallway of the sleeping bunker, Cas let his wings unfurl against the door and wall behind him. It wasn’t fantastic as it once had been. It was lonely. His wings, just a shadow behind him, black against the light walls.

“Angels are not allowed to feel,” Cas said quietly. “To love.”

He winced against the memory of being tortured in Heaven. By Naomi, yes, but not when she had trained and brainwashed him, forcing him to kill Dean repeatedly. No, not then. The first time, when he had been dragged, kicking and screaming, to Heaven. He had been about to warn Dean of something he could no longer recall. He could recall only the pain and the words as he was kept from his vessel and his hunter. When he finally was able to return, all he could feel as he looked into Dean’s eyes was searing, blinding pain. “I learned my lesson while I was away… I serve Heaven. I don’t serve man and I certainly don’t serve you.” The words had hurt him, as he already felt the intense and profound bond between them. It had hurt to turn away from Dean and walk away.

“I fell in love,” Cas said into the dark.

Dean’s green eyes with the sunlight hitting them flashed behind Cas’ closed eyelids. His freckles, peppering his nose and cheeks. His pink, full lips, parted just enough to make Castiel’s heart race. The arch in his teasing brow. His strong jaw with the stubble that Cas wanted so badly to touch.

“I fell in love with you,” his voice broke on the last word.

The door opened and Cas fell backward, his eyes snapping open. He hadn’t noticed when Dean’s snoring had stopped. He stared up at the shocked expression on Dean’s face. The hunter didn’t say a word. His eyes burned into Cas but neither of the two men moved.

“Cas,” Dean breathed. It was like he was released, Cas stood up and turned to face Dean. He hid his wings and stood before the love of his life, his heart slamming into his chest as if he were mortal. “What did you say?”

“I fell in love with you,” Cas closed his eyes, unwilling to watch Dean’s reaction. Dean stepped forward and Cas could feel the hunter’s body heat. He swallowed and opened his eyes again, immediately staring into the green eyes that held him captive.

“I fell in love,” Dean said softly, “with an angel.” His hand came up and brushed against Cas’ stubbled jaw. Cas couldn’t breathe. “I fell in love,” Dean whispered again, his other hand taking Cas’, “with you.”

Dean pulled Cas to him and pressed his lips against Cas’. Cas could feel Dean’s hand in his hair, his arm around him, pressing their bodies together. He could feel his hunter’s lips, soft but sure, on his own.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Dean.” The voice of his angel woke him. It had probably been a dream. It always was. He looked at the time but it was only two in the morning. It was nowhere near time to get up. He closed his eyes again, trying to will himself to go back to sleep and maybe find the dream where his angel was saying his name.

When he didn’t fall back into an immediate sleep, he rolled over and thought about Cas. He thought about the deep voice forever saying, “Hello, Dean.” He saw the deep blue eyes, intense and unyielding. He saw the messy dark hair, loose blue tie, and powerful wings. The set jaw with just a day’s worth of shadow.

“Angels are not allowed to feel. To love.” This time, Dean knew it wasn’t his dream. He could hear Cas speaking. His voice was raw and unlike the composed Castiel that was usually around during the waking hours.

Dean sat up and looked at his door.

He remembered Uriel taunting him, _“He has this weakness. You.”_ He remembered Balthazar teasing, _“the angel with the dirty trench coat whose in love with you”._ His heart pounded in his chest as he thought about the first time his mind had whispered his angel’s name in his head, keeping him awake.

He remembered the glass of the gas station shattering around him, the mirror above his motel room bed, and the deep voice confessing, _“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”_  The lights sparking over the single most breathtaking man he had ever seen and the massive wings, spread across the backdrop of the sigil covered barn.

“I fell in love,” Cas said in the hallway as Dean thought the same words. He got out of bed and walked to his door. He pressed his forehead to the door, his hand flattened against the wood. He closed his eyes. His heart felt like shattering. There was no way that this slow, quiet, private monologue was for him.

“I fell in love with you,” Cas’ voice broke and Dean opened the door before he could stop himself. Cas fell back, staring up at Dean. The world was frozen as Dean tried to steady his own breathing and bursting heart.

“Cas.” The word escaped and Cas stood, slowly turning and facing him again. Dean was sure Cas could hear his heart. “What did you say?”

“I fell in love with you,” Cas said, his eyes closing. He looked pained. His brows were knitted together, his lips pressed tight. He looked like he was bracing himself against… against Dean?

Dean took a step forward so he was almost touching Cas. He watched Cas open his eyes and they were locked.

“I fell in love with an angel,” Dean whispered, running his hand down his angel’s face, feeling the stubble under his fingertips. “I fell in love with you.” Dean pulled Cas to him and kissed him. He felt Cas’ arms wind around him, pulling him closer as Dean let himself tangle his fingers into the softest hair he had ever felt.

“Dean,” Cas said, breaking the kiss. The sides of their noses were still touching and their eyes were locked once more. Their breath mingled in the small space between their wanting lips.

“Cas,” Dean answered with a relieved smile. It was all he had to say.


End file.
